My Sacrifice
by ZB
Summary: 'Ello~! This should keep all three-and-a-half of my fans happy until I finish FA. Read and Review, yall!


Title: My Sacrifice  
  
Author: Tasuki  
  
Rating: PG(13)  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Zoë/Gohan, Alexis/Mirai  
  
Warnings: This fic right here on your compy contains slash. S-L-A-S-H! Slash, for those who don't know, is boy meets boy2, boy likes boy2, boy asks boy2 out, boy and boy2  
  
-edit-. Get it? Anyway, angst, Draco torture…  
  
Notes: Hey! To keep yall busy while I write FA (I'm on the first chapter! Yay!), here's a songficcy! And PLEASE don't kill me. This is set after FA, but not necessarily out of the timeline. I haven't decided yet. No spoilers that I know of, so don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer: Since I don't own HP, I can write slash and not get hazed by WB. That's why I feel so sorry for poor JKR-sama. Having to go slashless…  
  
My Sacrifice  
  
::camera fades in to a dark room::  
  
::a fire bursts into life::  
  
::cue music::  
  
::camera switches screens to show Zoë, Gohan, Ron, 'Mione, Alexis, and Mirai all clustered around Harry and Draco, who are grinning with their arms slung around each other. There is a bright flash of light just as the music crescendos and the camera focuses on Draco, sitting in a chair with his head in his hands::  
  
Hello my friend  
  
We meet again  
  
::Harry is shown flying on a broom, wearing a uniform for the Chudley Cannons. He catches the Snitch and the crowd bursts into cheers. On the Cannon fans side of the stadium, there is only one person not cheering and clapping. He looks up with a blank look on his face, tugs his hood on more securely, then leaves as quietly as possible::  
  
It's been awhile  
  
Where should we begin?  
  
Feels like forever…  
  
::Harry walks over to a table near the back of a dimly lit bar, moving as quickly as he can through his admirers. He finally sits down, where the hooded man from before is seated. He smiles and makes a sort of acknowledgement and the man notices. He pulls down his hood and Harry's smile fades instantly. His eyes narrow::  
  
Within my heart are memories  
  
::Draco is shown back in the dark room with the fire, which has died somewhat. He is shown with a Pensive, stirring it aimlessly. He removes his wand and taps the side of it, and Harry's form, revolving, ascends from inside. He is shown walking, then spotting Draco's equivalent inside, runs over and hugs him. They both smile, but the Draco outside's expression does not change, except for a minor tightening around his mouth and eyes::  
  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
  
Author: ::ahem:: This scene that would have been shown here has been edited for several reasons. For instance, both Draco and Harry would kill me, and I can't write lemons to save my life. You may now return to your regularly scheduled Draco-torture.  
  
Oh, I remember…  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free...  
  
::Draco and Harry are shown (obviously in a flashback) running in an empty field, then collapsing next to each other, exhausted. They smile at each other:: (1)  
  
I'm careless…  
  
::(later in the flashback) Harry and Draco are in what appears to be Malfoy Manor. Draco holds a finger to his lips to signal quiet. They have almost reached Draco's room when they hear something. They freeze, but then Draco's mother's cat streaks down the hallway. They smile again, and enter Draco's room. But, just as they believe they are home free, they spot Draco's father sitting in one of his chairs next to the bed, an evil smirk on his face::  
  
I believe…  
  
::Harry is shown dueling with Voldemort in the final battle. They are surrounded by Death Eaters, just as in Harry's fourth year. Harry isn't doing so well. Suddenly, Draco breaks through them all and distracts Voldemort enough to give Harry the chance he needed. But, with two whispered words, a streak of white light flies towards Draco. He hits the ground::  
  
Above all the others, we'll fly  
  
::In a white, dreamy-state, Harry and Draco fly straight up, racing. They are wearing all white. The others are far below them, looking up and smiling. They are also wearing all white:: (2)  
  
This brings tears... to my eyes  
  
::Harry freezes, eyes glittery with unshed tears. He falls to his knees at Draco's side, tears running down his face. Then, he spins around, his eyes filled with Hell-born fury. He screams out words unintelligible, but his wand understands. There is a dazzling flash of light, and then silence::  
  
My Sacrifice  
  
::Draco regains consciousness in a hospital bed. In the bed next door lies Harry. Draco sits straight up, then falls back, grimacing. He still hasn't fully healed. He blinks, then reaches for his wand on the table next to him, obviously intending to do an anti-pains Charm so he can go see to Harry. But, nothing happens. He repeats the words and flicks his wand, and again, nothing happens::  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
  
::Harry and Draco are shown in a roller coaster, Draco hanging onto Harry for dear life:: (3)  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant  
  
::Ron comes into the room, a smirk on his face. He tells Draco that he can't use magic anymore, because of the side effects of the curse. He also tells him that Harry was conscious earlier, and said that he never wants to see Draco again. Draco freezes, snapping his head up to stare at Ron. Ron just smirks back. Draco slowly gets up and gets dresses, grabbing his belongings and leaving the room without looking back::  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
::Hooded!Draco reaches across the table and grasps Harry's hand. Harry's eyes soften, then he pulls his hands back. He asks Draco something, and he blinks, confused. He denies it, whatever it was, then asks about what Ron said. Harry just looks confused::  
  
Within yourself and within your mind  
  
::Draco is shown meditating::  
  
Let's find peace there  
  
::(continued) A monk walks over and tells him that he has achieved inner peace, then Draco's beeper goes off. He screams, irritated:: (4)  
  
'Cause when you are with me...  
  
::Draco and Harry are shown lying next to each other in a bed somewhere, asleep::  
  
I'm free... I'm careless... I believe  
  
::Different scenes are shown of the two together::  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
::Harry and Draco are shown on the pitch, after the game, flying together::  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
::Draco and Harry are shown on a spilt screen, crying. The tears fall freely, unchecked::  
  
My sacrifice  
  
::Someone comes up behind each of them and they hastily wipe away their tears and walk off with their respective persons::  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
::Draco are shown, sitting in the booth, snogging for all their worth::  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
::Suddenly, everything disappears violently and Draco falls down, down, down, until he wakes up in the chair from earlier::  
  
My Sacrifice…  
  
::He tosses the picture into the fire, where it is shown, being licked at by the flames, until the camera fades out::  
  
(1) running in an empty field – I know, I know, cheezy, huh?  
  
(2) They are also wearing all white – this is supposed to be Heaven, sort of, for Draco, because he comes very close to dieing before he come back.  
  
(3) Draco hanging onto Harry for dear life – Well, I thought it was kawaii! It was too dark right there, so I lit a candle, so to speak  
  
(4) Draco is shown meditating. A monk walks over and tells him that he has achieved inner peace, then Draco's beeper goes off. He screams, irritated – This is actually a scene from a movie. If you can tell me what movie it's from, I'll write you a ficlet!  
  
Questions, comments, kicks in the arse to get me to finish FA? Review!  
  
Me: And so the spider told the fly-  
  
Prep who was sitting behind me: Eeeew~! There's a spider?! Aaaah! 


End file.
